A wireless communication system consists of a transmitter, a receiver and a transmission medium. Generally, information and data are transmitted between the transmitter and the receiver through wireless electromagnetic waves. In wireless communication, at the transmitter, information to be transmitted is converted into electric signals which are then converted into high-frequency electric oscillation with relatively high strength, and finally the high-frequency electric oscillation is converted into electromagnetic waves to be radiated through an antenna. At the receiver, the radiated electromagnetic waves received through the antenna are converted into high-frequency electric oscillation which is then converted into electric signals, and the electric signals are converted into the information transmitted by the transmitter finally.
At present, in existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, a downlink waveform is fixed to an Inverse Discrete Fourier Transform (IDFT)-based multicarrier Cyclic Prefix-Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (CP-OFDM), and an upstream waveform is fixed to Single-Carrier Frequency-Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) formed by adding Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) before IDFT.
Inventors have found that at least the following technical problems exist in the existing techniques.
The existing wireless communication systems can only use a fixed waveform for wireless transmission, and cannot choose the most suitable waveform for the current scene. However, in 5G technology (i.e., fifth generation mobile communication technology), new waveforms at NR (New Radio) need to use different waveform configurations in different scenarios. Therefore, the existing waveform configuration methods cannot meet practical requirements of 5G technology.